my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Draxion Mu
Backstory Draxion was born into a rich family with powerful quirks. His life was full of misfortune every since he was born. He was a triplet and his siblings were Xiana and Pinto. Pinto died soon after birth and both Draxion and Xiana got a deadly disease. The disease passed after 3 years of suffering from it and the twins finally got to go outside for the first time in their lives. Once they went outside they were startled by how colorful and pretty it was. A few years later they went off their property and walked around the town. They saw someone being attacked by villains and Draxion stepped in and killed all of the villains with his quirk. Afterwards he asked the person of they we ok and he cried and grabbed Draxion's shirt. Draxion offered if she wanted to join their family and he swiftly agreed and introduced her-self as Xiao. They got along very well and treated each other like blood siblings. The next day Xiao officially became a member of the Mu family and the three of them started to discuss about their quirks. After hearing about Xiao's quirk Modify he asked if Xiao could modify his body to make him faster and stronger. Xiao agreed and did just that, Xiana later asked for the same thing which Xiao did. When they went to school all three of them were pretty unpopular except for Xiana who was very popular. A few weeks into school Xiana was being assaulted by some of her classmate and Draxion stopped all of them and they all ran. After that incident Draxion realized that Xiana became a lot more affectionate toward him (to the point of annoying). One day on their way back from school there was an explosion at their house and saw their parents dead on the ground with villains all around them. Xiao in rage ran to attack them but failed and Draxion protected Xiao while slaughtering all of the villains in very brutal ways. They all decided to run away from their home town after the incident. Many years after the villain incident they got their own jobs but they all left them when Draxion wanted to form an illegal hero team with his siblings. The all agreed and started there job as vigilantes. Personality Draxion is very cold and serious when it come to other people while he is very kind and affectionate towards his siblings. Appearance Draxion has bright yellow eyes and blue hair. His vigilante uniform is black with goldish accessories. His casual clothes are usually sweatpants and a hoodie. He changes his hair to black while in public to hide his identity. Abilities Keen Intelligence: Draxion can figure a way out of almost any issue within seconds. Modified Body: Allows him to life 3 tons with one arm, run at 34 mph, and made him bulletproof. Xiao's Quirk effected his body. Quirk Darkness allows Draxion to be able to control and generate darkness that surrounds them. Can solidify the darkness to create weapons, traps, and clothes. Quirk Skills * Dark Slash: The user fire a strong sharp dark crescent shaped object. Can cut through steel. * Shadow Snare: The user launches solidified shadows from out of the target shadow to restrain them. * Shadow Step: The user can disappear into shadows/darkness and reappear where darkness lies. * Black Hole: The user creates a miniature black hole that absorbs and negates all attacks/damage. * Full Body Darkness: The user turns into darkness itself to allow attack to pass through them. * Dark Gates: The user create Dark Gates to allow allies and enemies to travel between shadows. Quirk 2 (not really) Sonic Amplifier the user can amplify the sound they emit to attack, defend, or support. Quirk skills * Sonic Voice: '''The user can increase the sound of their voice. * '''Devastating Breath: The user increases the frequency of their breath to attack enemies. Frequency is high enough to crack and shatter metal. * Frequency Faint: The user produces a high frequency that causes anyone to hear it pass out. * Silencer: The user removes all sound from their surroundings to increase the effectiveness of their attacks. Can be used on areas around others after the user touches them. Info: Sonic Amplifier isn't actually his quirk but an effect of Xiao's Modify. Equipment Clothes of Darkness: The users clothes are made of his quirk which allow his to instantly equip and unequipped it. Stats Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Leaders Category:Emitter Quirk Users